


Recall

by Umeko_Zoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: McGenji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko_Zoul/pseuds/Umeko_Zoul
Summary: Jesse gets to see an old crush of his and things haven't changed.





	

The train was an absolute mess. It broke down, and the predicted time with the help of professionals said it would take hours to fix. McCree waited five minutes before stating a claim denouncing machines. In other words, he said “Fuck technology.” And jumped out of the train through an emergency exit. There was a long walk after that. He stared at the ground the entire time, not one to make eye contact with strangers unless he had time to kill. There was no reason for him to stop; the was only reason he was headed to his destination was to see one person. 

It was worth the trouble.

A mischievous grin was the only thing he could muster up, eying a familiar face, but it wasn’t the person he was actually looking for. Was he not coming? 

Winston glared at the cowboy, who was less than fashionably late. A humming could be heard, but it was from the young lady seated on what she called a MEKA. So many people were missing, and the new guys weren’t remotely replacing them. Torbjorn, Ana, Reyes, Jack… They weren’t anywhere to be seen. Not that it wasn’t expected, but it was still lonely. At least, in the sense of losing your guardians. They were cornerstones, each one of them. 

And yet, strange as it sounds, Jesse was comforted by the lack of familiars. The Brit at the side of Winston seemed welcoming enough. Her voice was a little squeaky, but tolerable. At the moment, the meeting had just closed the first quarter. McCree curiously asked the first guy standing how long each quarter is. 

Two hours. 

There was no way he was going to be sitting there for six hours, not including the breaks inbetween. Sure, he’d be able to stretch his legs, but that was just for a small amount of time. Though, it may be nice to sit for a little bit; he did walk this whole way. Nodding to himself, McCree followed the group into the “break” area.

The damn place looked like a middle school teacher’s lounge. A few old sofas and a water jug next to a table decorated with finger foods. Winston must be old fashioned, or didn’t quite understand how boring it was to stand around like this. Several women and men were awkwardly propped against the walls, while the other, more sociable ones were planted on the couch. And yet, there wasn’t a single person in sight that seemed willing enough nor familiar enough to actually talk to, which was a surprise considering McCree’s sociable nature. 

Perhaps he didn’t belong here. It wasn’t home anymore. 

A kick of the boot and a snarky smile to a young lady and he was ready to leave. This place wasn’t worth his time. 

“Jesse?” 

That voice. The cowboy turned his head. 

“Jesse McCree?” 

The metallic hand reaches out to point at the speaker, despite the large distance between them. He doesn’t know why he points, but accepts the action anyways. Jesse’s eyes widen at the sight of the reason he came in the first place. A shaken gulp of air and a nervous scratch of the beard, and Jesse is stumbling over thoughts, a waterfall of options to say billowing through his mind and making a pool of anxiety weigh on his vocal chords. The only word he manages to spit out is the name:

“Genji..?”

The room is swallowed by silence as the two lock eyes. A green visor shuts off to intensify the gaze, and Jesse finds himself holding his breath. There is a handful of strangers that cough to try and remove the loud quiet, but it fails. The only one who successfully shatters the silence is Genji, who bursts into sharp giggles and excited breaths. Jesse returns the response with his own exasperated laughter, then lunges at the cyborg to pull him into a hug. 

This ends up sending the poor cowboy to Angela’s office. He had accidentally clashed his nose against the metal of Genji’s helmet, leading to a busted (but luckily not broken) nose and a nice cut on the bridge of it. Genji, who was apologizing all the way to the doctor’s med bay, finally calms down when the bleeding stops and McCree’s nose is patched up. He gives Jesse a look that lets the man know he’s smiling, the dazzle that swirls in those beautiful orbs making the brunette swoon.

“Again, I’m-“ 

“Genji, you apologize one more time and I will smack you with my hat.” Jesse feels a little bad for cutting him off so harshly, but there is nothing more to say; he’s forgiven him at least 30 times by now. Angela hands Jesse an icepack for the swelling and politely dismisses the two, who begin to walk through the halls. 

Genji was the first to speak. He told Jesse about what had happened, and what had caused him to be so detached from the rest of Overwatch. As it turned out, he had remet his brother, this time the meeting was more tame. Hanzo seemed to be having a painful internal battle, but, as far as Genji knows, he refuses any sort of health for battling the psychological torture. Jesse asked if introducing Angela to him will patch at least a few things up.

“I’ll think about that.” Genji cooed, tone softer than the gentle brush of his hand against McCree’s. A pause, and he lets out a low chuckle. “You always know what to say, Jesse.”

“It’s nothing, darlin’. Just trying to make things better.” Jesse stops walking, leaning his back against a nearby wall and crossing him arms over his chest. Genji places himself next to him, staring at the ground. The visor flickers, but remains off; he’s unsure.

“What are you up to, Jesse?” 

There is a long silence before he answers. “Nothing really important. Jus’ cutting a few ties and mending a few others. Could be more productive with my time, but my boredom gets to me. I end up downing it.” He shrugs, and Genji’s hands twitch.

“Well, maybe you are not bored…” Genji murmurs softly, eyes remaining to the ground. “Maybe…” His hand brushes against the cowboy’s again. “Maybe you are lonely.”

Jesse glances down at him. Not even the arrow armor can hide the fact the poor man was blushing. It was… Flattering. A smile creeps on his face, and he entangles his fingers with Genji’s, making him tense and relax in a matter of seconds. 

“Perhaps I am. I mean,” Genji squeezes his hand, making him smile. “you’re one of the few reasons I decided to come back.” 

“Is that so?” The words are hushed, shaken; he’s no longer nervous, but instead Genji is now finding himself flustered. And quite frankly, he was doing a terrible job at hiding it.

“Of course, darlin’.” A goofy grin widens on the cowboy’s face when he decides to change the subject. “You know, I cursed technology today.”

“You know, McCree…” Genji chuckles, leaning to rest his head on the other’s shoulder as they both stared at a wall. “I don’t think I want to know how that happened.”


End file.
